Snape,Severus
by eltioqueseahogoenlalavadora
Summary: Extra , Extra! Vean como la cordura de Snape se va al garete ; por fin se sabe quién era la persona que estaba con él en la enfermeríaaa, señores! ; autor de la historia consuigue subir el capítulo después de mogollón de problemas técnicooos!
1. Operture

Snape, severus  
  
Un niño lloraba en una de las esquinas del Callejón Diagón .  
  
Había nevado hace poco , sepultando de nieve aceras y tejados ; el niño se frotaba las manos entumecidas por el frío mientras la sangre agolpada en su rostro hacía que apareciese un leve rubor en su pálida piel.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento golpeaba con violencia el letrero de "La Tienda de Túnicas para todas las ocasiones de Madame Malkin" , el niño se estremeció , apenas llevaba una sencilla túnica , rasgada por algunas partes y manchada con restos de sangre seca.  
  
No le importaban ni el frío ni el hambre, después de todo ahora estaba mejor de lo que había estado en mucho tiempo , antes de todo , antes de que su madre muriera. Allí al menos no estaban aquellas personas que lo despreciaban , lo humillaban o lo maltrataba.  
  
Sólo echaba de menos a una persona , la única persona que había mostrado aprecio por él , la que le había dado su cariño incondicional .  
  
Esa persona había sido su madre .  
  
La recordaba como una de esas personas doradas, una de esas personas especiales a las que la gente tiende a admirar. Incluso se sentía orgulloso de haber heredado aquellos ojos negros tan llamativos.  
  
Creía que ella era invencible , como todos los niños suelen ver a sus madres, pero cual era su decepción al ver como su madre se encogía de miedo frente a los gritos y amenazas de su padre. Fue entonces cuando notó todo lo desvalidos que estaban en el mundo.  
  
En aquella época también aprendió que la discreción , la seriedad e inteligencia deberían ser sus mejores armas a partir de ese momento , descubrió que usándolas podía evitar parte de los golpes y maldiciones que su padre le procuraba, aunque jamás todas, cada visita al bar , visita de mortífagos o fracaso ante Lord Voldemort lo llevaba escrito en su cuerpo.  
  
En una de esas ocasiones su madre murió con un Avada Kedabra al intentar interponerse. Esa noche estaba ebrio y especialmente enfadado debido a un nuevo fracaso de los mortífagos , todo fue muy rápido , apenas tenía un recuerdo confuso de aquello.  
  
El pequeño se sorprendió entonces de lo fácil que podía ser matar a alguien.  
  
Cuando su padre volvió a estar sobrio mandó a los elfos domésticos enterrar el cuerpo de su madre en el jardín y ocultar todas las pruebas. En la versión oficial divulgada entre sus conocidos su madre había desaparecido mientras viajaba rumbo a Londres volando en su escoba.  
  
Su padre lo mantuvo aislado en la casa de tal forma que no pudiera encontrarse con nadie y hablarle acerca de los hechos, dijo a la gente que su hijo estaba demasiado afectado por la pérdida de su madre y que no deseaba ver a nadie.  
  
Así pasaron los años , el chico se volvió hosco y desconfiado, llevaba el odio en sus entrañas . Evitaba acercarse a su padre , y aprovechaba el menor descuido de este para entrar en su biblioteca privada .  
  
Poco a poco , entre lecturas clandestinas , el chico aprendió a manejar las Artes Oscuras, aquellas artes que la mayoría de magos encontraba detestables.  
  
Se preparaba a conciencia para el día que se vengaría por fin de su padre.  
  
Aquel día llegó cuando apenas tenía 10 años .  
  
Era de madrugada , ya estaba durmiendo cuando su padre entro en la habitación apestando a brandy y echándole en cara la muerte de su madre...  
  
XD vaya currada!!!No pensaba que esto iba a quedarme tan largo!!  
  
Os ha gustado?? Espero que si.  
  
Mi gato Snukuns y yo hemos que usar todo la paciencia franciscana de la que carecemos, verdad Snukuns??  
  
-Miau!!  
  
No me he vuelto loco ni nada parecido , ya que la Ana Rosa Quintana tenía un moreno pá que le escribiera sus libritos, yo tengo a mi gato Snukuns , que pasa a ordenata todo , me corrige las faltas, me trae una cocacolita , me envía todo , trabaja 12 horas en semi- esclavitud en una fábrica ...y si sobra tiempo me da un masagito en la espalda. Lo bueno, es que se conforma con un plato de comida para gatos... y que por ahora no conoce nada acerca de la Sociedad Protectora de Animales. Jejeje Si no porque os crees que Hermione Granger eligió al final un gato en vez de la lechuza que tanto decía que quería...mucho P.E.D.D.O y lo que querais pero la niña no es tonta. Coñas a parte, es la segunda vez que publico un ff, pero como la page que lo tenía quebró se puede considerar el primero. No si lo haré muy mal o muy bien, la cuestión es que simplemente lo hago. Snukuns arruga el morro ofendido .Bueno , más bien lo hace, lo mío suele ser tocarme los piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.  
  
Y ahora no se x q me he quedado con esta letra, problemillas técnicos...jejeje  
  
-SNUKUNSSSS..... el gato como está sobado con lo del aire acondicionado pasa de todo Jejeje era x q tenía lo de negrita pulsado... jejeje Bueno, pues eso que gracias por leer , esto continuará en las próximas semanas..., ¿OS HE DICHO LO MUXO Q ME GUSTA Q LA GENTE ME DEJE REVIEWS?  
  
Ah y lo último!!! Ya si q si!!! Esto va dedicado a Stromoski , dándole la razón ( más o menos) y rogando su perdón . VA POR TI!! 


	2. Recuerdos olvidados y escaleras de carac

Snape , severus  
  
Segundo movimiento  
  
Se preparaba a conciencia para el día en el que se vengaría por fin de su padre.  
  
Aquel día llegó cuando apenas tenía 10 años.  
  
Era de madrugada, ya estaba durmiendo cuando su padre entró en la habitación apestando a brandy y echándole en cara la muerte de su madre.  
  
El pequeño se despertó sobresaltado al oír el crujido de la puerta al salirse de sus goznes y caer contra la pared.  
  
Apenas vio la silueta de su padre en la puerta , difuminada levemente por la luz de las antorchas del descansillo, cuando ya lo tenía encima.  
  
Aún adormecido , dio un grito de dolor cuando todo el peso de su padre cayó encima, su aliento viciado contra su cuello y el desagradable olor del alcohol le dieron profundas nauseas ; a pesar de la oscuridad podía vislumbrar sus ojos ahora enrojecidos .  
  
Eran los ojos de loco que se le ponían después de una GRAN borrachera.  
  
Eso sólo podía significar una cosa , un nuevo fracaso ante el Lord Oscuro.  
  
- ¡ DESPIERTA DESGRACIADO , ME PASO EL DÍA PELEANDO POR CONSEGUIR UNA MEJOR REPUTACIÓN PARA ENCONTRARTE AQUÍ DURMIENDO!- gritaba mientras sacudía su pequeño cuerpo una y otra y otra vez.  
  
Entre sacudida y sacudida Severus intentaba idear un plan ...buscar un método para salir bien parado de aquella..., pero hay que recordar que por muchos conocimientos que tuviera en lo referente a Artes Oscuras seguía siendo un niño , un niño aterrado.  
  
En su mente empezaban a girar confusamente los recuerdos de aquel día en el que su madre había muerto , todo fue muy rápido como estaba siendo en este momento.  
  
Lo que su padre no sabía es que él llevaba su varita mágica encima permanentemente , ese sería su único y gran fallo...  
  
El niño soltó un gemido de dolor cuando su padre lo agarró del brazo con una mano más parecida a la garra de un animal salvaje y lo arrojó al pasillo .  
  
El niño sollozaba asustado mientras su padre gritaba:  
  
- ¡DEBERÍAS HABER MUERTO TU EN LUGAR DE LA PERRA DE TU MADRE, ELLA POR LO MENOS NO SE QUEJABA CUANDO LA GOLPEABA! (N/A: XD q violento me está quedando el cap)  
  
El pequeño sintió en sus venas todo el odio acumulado durante años de fría soledad inundándole en el aquel preciso instante... y se acordó de su madre, su dorada y querida madre.  
  
Su padre le envió de una patada hasta el final del pasillo al lado de la escalera de caracol que conectaba con el piso bajo de la casa.  
  
Notaba como la sangre escurrirse por su cara y gotear en el suelo...aquel era el momento, el fruto de tantas noches y noches sin dormir, de todas las lágrimas lloradas en el silencio , de todas las horas de práctica.  
  
Todas las células de su ser gritaban ahora "Nunca más ... Nunca más"  
  
Su padre se acercaba ahora por el pasillo , varita en ristre ...  
  
Sus ojos de loco , su túnica de mortífago , la máscara blanca asomándose por el bolsillo de su túnica ...  
  
Ya estaba a su altura ...  
  
El pequeño sabía lo que vendría a continuación ...una maldición imperdonable...  
  
Y tomó una iniciativa...  
  
-¡Crucio!  
  
- EXPELIARMUS  
  
Severus cayó al suelo presa de gran dolor , como si llevase en las entrañas un millar de cuchillos incandescentes; apenas se percató de el ruido que se produjo cuando el cuerpo de su padre cayó con fuerza por las escaleras.  
  
-...nunca .. más – susurraba el pequeño que aún se debatía entre espasmos de dolor.  
  
FIN DEL FLASHBACK  
  
Había dejado de nevar en el callejón Diagón , el niño estaba acurrucado contra la esquina a fin de darse más calor. Llevaba la varita mágica consigo , pero tenía miedo de convocar un fuego por si era descubierto , ya que en aquel caso debería dar explicaciones ...  
  
...y sabía que el Ministerio de Magia podía ser severo respecto a algunas cosas...  
  
Se sentía cansado , sus ojos se cerraban...  
  
Adormilado, apenas se percató del destello dorado que surgía de la esquina de enfrente.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------  
  
WAJAJAJAJA!!! Otro capitulo para la saca, Snukuns!!!! -Miauuuu!!!  
  
Hola de nuevo , ante todo agradecer a las personas que nos han leído a mi gato Snukuns tó orgulloso y a mi a lo largo de todo esta ...cosa.. Este capítulo, para que engañarnos es un pelín violento... , es que el gato se me enganchó a un ciclo de pelis de Jackie Chan y creyó que lo que le faltaba a la historia era dinamismo... o sea, tortas a saco Paco. Snukuns frente al ordenata haciendo complicadas posturas de kárate -Miauuuuuuu.....Ña!!!  
  
En un mal paso el gato se acaba estrellando contra el ventilador -SNUKUNS!!!..como te lo carges te envió a la perrera... -fffffffffff!!! Maaauuuuu!!! Como ponernos a repartir tortas a saco Paco quedó denegado el gato emite un bufido discontinuo mientras va dando vueltas en las aspas del ventilador decidimos que lo mejor sería un capítulo con acción moderada...y efectivamente se nos fue de las manos... Pero bueno , como el pasado de Snape tampoco era un caminito de rosas , tampoco importa muxo u .  
  
En los próximos capítulos iremos conociendo más cosas sobre Severus ...y como adelanto diré que su madre jugará un papel muy importante...pero no del modo que la mayoría estáis pensando ...risa diabólica mal conseguida , mentes malpensadas desarrollad hipótesis ¡!!!  
  
Snukuns trae una tarjeta Ah si, muchas gracias por los reviews que habeis dejado , la verdad es que nos han hecho musa ilusión a Snukuns y a mi:  
  
-ISABEL P.C :me alegro de que te haya resultado interesante , la verdad es que buscaba un nuevo punto de vista para el personaje y parece que va dando resultado . Y si, creo que la personalidad de los personajes malos acaba resultando más interesantes que las de los buenos, x q si no Snape por atracción física...ejem ejem. Snukuns trae otra tarjetita Eh? Haber ..."entre alguno de los gatos que nombras en tu review , hay alguna gata?. " Qu tipo de contestación es esa?! Snukuns trae otra tarjetita ..." si quieres más gatos tan listos como yo estoy disponible" La madre que lo piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ¡!!!  
  
-ALEXMS: gracias por tu review!!!! Tu deseo ha sido cumplido y si su padre es un idiota de primera categoría , por no decir un piiii ¡ Espero que te guste el capitulo y que sigas leyéndonos . Si, creo que a todo el mundo nos gustan las personas que podemos considerar un reto descubrir. Ah, y gracias por tu consejo con lo de los reviews ¡!! Snukuns trae otra tarjeta Y ahora que...?! ..." tu no tendras una gata ,Alexems??..."  
  
YA LO ÚLTIMO :STROMOSKI!!! PERDONAME ¡!! XD XD!!!  
  
Gracias a todos -Miauuu! 


	3. Heridas abiertas

SNAPE,SEVERus  
  
Tercera Parte  
  
Había dejado de nevar en el callejón Diagón , el niño estaba acurrucado contra la esquina a fin de darse más calor. Llevaba la varita mágica consigo , pero tenía miedo de convocar un fuego por si era descubierto , ya que en aquel caso debería dar explicaciones...  
  
...y sabía que el Ministerio de Magia podía ser severo respecto a algunas cosas...  
  
Se sentía cansado, sus ojos se cerraban ...  
  
Adormilado , apenas se percató del destello dorado que surgía en la esquina de enfrente.  
  
No recordaba haber visto nada parecido .  
  
De entre la luz se empezaban a distinguir tres figuras , pero la luz evitaba ver sus facciones. Severus se asustó , ¿ lo habrían descubierto los Aurores del Ministerio?,¿ lo llevarían en tal caso a Azkaban?.  
  
Azcaban...  
  
Ya había estado allí una vez ; lo había llevado su padre , iban a ver a su tío : Griam Snape , había sido pillado en una de las cacerías mensuales de muggles que solían organizar como diversión los mortífagos , y condenado casi en el acto por el Wizengamot. El niño recordaba con terror su estancia en la prisión , estaba compuesta por un centenar de pasillos de piedra lóbrega en los que se podían apreciar miles de puertas casi de simple chapa que no dejaban ver las estancias de los presos , pero lo que más le sorprendió era que no salía ni un solo ruido de ellas.  
  
(Finite flasback)  
  
Del resplandor surgieron dos magos y una bruja.  
  
La bruja, algo más baja que los otros, tenía un gesto severo en el rostro , llevaba el pelo recogido en un enjuto moño y llevaba una capa de un fuerte color esmeralda; a su lado andaba un mago de pelo entrecano que cojeaba ligeramente y con la varita en mano, miraba hacia todos lados con un aire nervioso , como si en cualquier momento fueran a aparecer un millar de enemigos del suelo.  
  
A pesar de las posibles particularidades de los otros dos , a Severus Snape le llamó la atención el mago que iba en medio , encabezando la marcha de los otros dos: era un hombre alto y delgado , ya anciano a juzgar por la barba plateada . Llevaba una túnica larga , una capa de color púrpura que llegaba hasta el suelo y botas de tacón alto y hebillas.  
  
El niño se asustó , no había tenido casi contactos con otros magos años atrás , en parte debido a sus años de encierro en su casa , y los que había tenido habían sido con los amigos de su padre ; la mayoría mortífagos sin escrúpulos. Esto hacía que se pusiera nervioso en presencia de personas desconocidas.  
  
El anciano de la barba plateada pareció notar el miedo y la inquietud que causaban su presencia , se quedó a unos metros de el chico con una sonrisa benevolente . Los otros dos se quedaron también distantes , esperando a que el anciano tomase la palabra...  
  
-¿Eres tu Severus Snape? – preguntó mirándole por encima de las gafas de media luna.  
  
Severus se quedó frígido, ya lo habían encontrado . Ahora sólo quedaba Azcaban .  
  
Por un momento estuvo tentado a huir , pero luego vio que sería una estupidez; después de todo el no sería capaz de vencer a tres magos adultos , por muy avanzado que fuera para su edad. Y más a tres magos a los que suponía aurores...  
  
¿ Eres tu Severus Snape? – repitió el mago con calma.  
  
Severus asintió .  
  
El anciano se acercó entonces hasta él , el niño se acurrucó más contra la pared.  
  
-No tengas miedo – dijo el anciano – sólo necesitamos que nos aclares un par de cosas , no te pasará nada – aseguró tendiéndole la mano a Severus para que se levantase.  
  
Severus era desconfiado por naturaleza pero inmediatamente confió en el anciano, a pesar de no tener un motivo en concreto: bien podía haber sido un mortífago que quería venganza o bien un auror en busca de justicia .  
  
No poseía muchos más recuerdos de su infancia , la mayoría de ellos habían sido borrados por su mente , en un complejo sistema para evitar el dolor que pudieran transmitirle.  
  
Severus Snape , maestro de pociones en Hogwarts , se despertó sobresaltado en la enfermería .  
  
- Severus ...menos mal que estas bien , nos habías dado un susto de muerte...  
  
El hombre miró en dirección a la voz y no se sorprendió al ver quién era.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------YA ESTA!!! OTRO CAPÍTULO PARA LA SACA , SNUKUNS MIO!!! WAJAJAJA!!! - MIAU! Hola de nuevo , la verdad es que el gato y yo estamos muy contentos de poder volver a estar con todos vosotros , no ha sido nada facil, pero aquí estamos. Si es que esto es la dura vida del escritor ... Snukuns riéndose por lo bajo Ummm.. la verdad es que andamos encantados con los reviews que nos ha dejado la gente , se agradecen! , si no fuera por vosotros ya habría tirado la toalla y habría intentado enrolar a Snukuns en la reserva naval , por que eso de que yo trabaje... como que no. Snukuns suelta un bufido ...Aunque quizás dar conferencias sobre la literatura vista por un gato, cosas más raras se han visto, no?  
  
Snukuns arruga el morro ofendido   
  
Bueno , siguiente punto del las notas de autor ... revisando cuaderno. , ah ya lo veo, a partir de ahora vamos a intentar fomentar el uso de ese botoncito llamado "Submit Review" . Lo hemos pensado a fondo y al final el gato ha encontrado el punto clave del problema : que a veces estas de un vago que no apetece escribir. Así que para fomentar esto , Snukuns más bien, hemos decidido empezar por nosotros mismos con algo que no tiene nada que ver con escribir ... El gato aparece con una cinta de aeróbic en la cabeza , calentadores y un radiocassete Suena "Torito ... torito guapo!!" del Fari! SNUKUNS!! PERO QUE ES ESTO?! E l gato me mira confundido Bueno , que más da... vamos a hacer el paria de todos modos...vamos allá!! Pierna derecha arriba!! CON MÁS BRÍO SNUKUNS!!!  
  
REVIEWS  
  
-Alexsm: me gusta que te guste mi historia!! , la verdad es que eres nuestra lectora Number One! . Me alegro que de te guste como va evolucionando el personaje de Snape , y que te vaya resultando interesante. La verdad es que la comprensión hacia la muerte que posee el personaje va ser una de las cosas que van a hacer de puente entre el Severus Snape que trato de hacer y el escrito de Rowling . Si al final de la historia ambos se complementan tendrás que valorarlo tu . Snukuns se ha quedado un poco triste de que tengas un gatO , pero con dejarlo sobao con el aire acondicionado se le pasa. Snukuns se acerca con una tarjetita en la boca "...¿ has pensado en la posibilidad de comprarte una gata ? " Besos!  
  
- edysev:Wenas!! Snukuns y yo te agradecemos infinitamente tu review , la verdad es que Snukuns se ofendió un poco con lo de "y mira que con la ayuda de un gato" , aunque se le pasó un poco con eso de que te estaba cayendo bien . De lo de no hacer sufrir tanto a Sev aún está por ver ...mi mente maquiavélica trabaja en el proximo capítulo!!!Wajajaja!! Besos y gracias!  
  
persefone riddle :también me gusta que te guste mi historia , Snukuns también se imagina dando vueltas en un ventilador, entre otras cosas porque no es la primera vez que le pasa o que le envían allí de una patada... Y no , no esnifo cola cao , el genio a veces se confunde a veces con locura, baby ¡ o algo así , entre otras cosas porque el cola cao no me gusta U ...Gracias por tu review y sigue leyéndonos!!! Saludos a ti!  
  
-Nabiki:acias! Seguiré escribiendo!! , y no te preocupes de nada relacionado con gatos, este esta muy bien educado, solo pega mordiscos de vez en cuando Snukuns enseña los dientes, demostrándolo Quieto bicho! , es normal que no entiendas estas notas, imaginate tener que estar peleandote por el teclado con tu gato mientras intentas escribir!!! . Saludos a tu gata Chillona! , Snukuns dice que para el próximo review pongas su descripción física revisando cuaderno y que si quieres más gatos tan inteligentes como él ya sabes... ............. Besos y gracias!!  
  
Esto si que si es lo último: STROMOSKIIII!!! YA TE VALE Y PERDONAME DE UAN VEZ POR DIOS ¡!!! 


	4. Ansiado descanso

Snape, severus

Severus Snape , maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts , se despertó sobresaltado en la enfermería .

-Severus ... menos mal que estas bien , nos habías dado un susto de muerte...

El hombre miró en dirección a la voz y no se sorprendió al ver quién era

-Hola Albus- dijo quedamente el hombre.

El director le sonrió desde su asiento al lado del cabecero de la cama, aunque esta vez su sonrisa tenía un aire cansado y preocupado , incluso melancólico, que jamás había visto.

El hombre se despertó sobresaltado, emitiendo un grito ahogado . En la oscuridad de la habitación conjuró un Lumos mientras miraba con aspecto desorientado la estancia , luego , como si se hubiera asegurado de que estaba allí se dejó caer en la cama pesadamente.

"Ya no puedo descansar ni siquiera aquí "pensaba amargamente mientras intentaba regular su respiración. Estaba asustado , más asustado de lo que había estado en muchos años.

Severus Snape caminaba arrebujado en su capa negra por los terrenos de Hogwarts. Quedaba poco para que amaneciera a juzgar por el aspecto del cielo y ya se empezaban a oír los primeros ruidos de pájaros provenientes del Bosque Prohibido.

Sabía que en su situación actual no debería andar a las tantas de la mañana rondando por ahí fuera él solo , pero sabía que no podría volver a tumbarse en la cama y dormir como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no hubiera visto nada de lo que...

"BASTA YA" se recriminó Snape , no quería pensar más en aquello , quería descansar aunque solo fuera un momento.

Quería esa paz que ya ni el sueño podía darle , esa estabilidad perdida...

Severus Snape se dejó caer deprimido en la zona de césped que había cerca del lago. Contemplo la superficie del lago, en este momento negra y tranquila , sin el menor indicio de movimiento.

"Hasta el puto calamar puede tomarse un respiro"pensó amargamente.

El hombre cogió una rama cercana y empezó a partirla en un deje distraído.

¿Por qué ?.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan necio de aceptar ?

La juventud mal manejada es una bomba de relojería en manos inexpertas.

¿Cómo podía haber creído que por el hecho de ser un mortífago podría equiparse a familias como los Malfoy?, las cosas no funcionan así en ninguna parte...ahora lo sabía.

"...demasiado tarde..."

El odio.

El orgullo .

Esa estupida necesidad de poder...

Eso había sido su perdición , lo que le había llevado a ser un peón al servicio de una persona sin escrúpulos , capaz de todo por un poco más del poder que lo había corrompido.

"...demasiado tarde..."

Severus suspir

"si al menos pudieran descansar un rato..."

Severus Snape cerró los ojos .

Durante un instante su mente estuvo en blanco , sin el menor rastro de aquellos pensamientos...pero luego aquellos sentimientos sobrevinieron con mayor ímpetu .

El hombre se levantó horrorizado, mientras lo poco que había conseguido comer la noche antes subía para acabar esparcido donde había estado tumbado un momento antes.

"Esto va a acabar conmigo..."

Mareado, se iba a alejar de vuelta al castillo cuando de repente se volvió un momento hacia el lago. Sacando la varita de los pliegues de su capa murmuró unas palabras en dirección a la superficie del lago.

De repente en la hasta entonces tranquila superficie del lago empezaron a formarse pequeñas olas como si el agua estuviera en ebullición . Un tentáculo no se hizo espera y surgió enfadado y amenazante del lago dispuesto a atacar al causante de la agresión.

Pero para entonces Snape estaba camino al colegio con una deje de sonrisa en los labios. Hay cosas que no cambian...

Otra capítulo para la saca , Snukuns mío!!!

-Miauuuu...

Hola a todos!!!

Por fin nos volvemos a ver las caras XD!! Snukuns y yo nos hemos tomado unas no merecidas vacaciones y nos hemos ido a dar un garbeo por ahí. Que el mundo es muy grande , la vida son dos días y yo soy un juerguista incurable. Espero que la depresión por la vuelta al trabajo no os haya afectao muxo , que yo estoy que no vivo ya con la vuelta de a las clases...y bueno , a Snukuns también le va a afectar porque se va a ir a trabajar en semi-esclavitud a una fabrica de sanitarios a las afueras...

**El gato mirá asustado a los lados buscando una salida por la que escapar**

Al ver la ventana abierta el gato se tira en plan kamikaze por ella

En fin espero que os haya gustado...la verdad es que no sabía como continuar la historia , había dejado el terreno muy jodido para continuar, pero creo que no me ha quedao nada mal, no os parece ? . La continuación está inspirada en los rumores que he oído acerca de Snape que van a pasar en el 6 libro y lo he adaptado a mi estilo e ideas, juzgar vosotros mismos. Aunque lo de que pierda la chaveta me lo he inventao yo XD, el ff tiene mi marca personal WAJAJAJA!!, no t parece ,Snukuns

mira hacia los lados

-SNUKUNS?

se oye un maullido amortiguado por la ventana

-bixo?

R. E. V.I.E.W.S

-dany black: acias por tus ánimos!! , he tardao xro ya tienes la continuación, Snape también es mi personaje favorito XD .Sip , má quedaó un Severus bastante tiernecillo, no se si será bueno XD, confío en que sí si te ha gustado. Y lo de cuidarme tampoco me hace musa falta, el que debería cuidarse más es el gato jejeje, que a mi lo de dar que no jejeje . Gracias y un besazo!

Nariko-chan: pues como ya te dije "Ganarías la apuesta "XD, me encanta que la gente haga sus propias hipótesis acerca de lo que escriboï 


End file.
